On The Radio
by coralvoica
Summary: Bagaimana para pemain tennis ini menjadi komentator pertandingan di radionya Atobe? Based on OVA Audio Commentary. Chapter 1: Shishido dan Ootori -Kita adalah Golden Pair dari Hyotei- Buat Epitsu Onna-san


**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi. Ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya menyampaikan saja. Semoga tidak merusak recording yang sudah indah pada dasarnya ini :D**

* * *

_**On The Radio**_

**-Shishido-**

"Ga… Gawat Shishido-san!"

"Hah?" Perlahan kubuka mataku dan aku mendapati Choutarou disampingku. Sial. Aku tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyesal satu sekolah dengan Atobe Keigo. Tapi kali ini benar-benar kelewatan orang itu. Alangkah senangnya mereka yang bisa langsung pulang dan istirahat dengan nyamannya setelah pertandingan. Tidak seperti aku, terkurung di dalam studio ini, atas perintah dari Yang Mulia Atobe-buchou.

Yah… Sesial-sialnya aku, setidaknya aku masih punya Choutarou. Harusnya aku berterima kasih dia mau menemaniku, tapi teriakannya tadi sukses menggagalkan tidurku yang pasti akan sangat nyenyak, bahkan lebih nyenyak dari tidur di setiap pelajaran Fisika di kelasku. "Kenapa sih? Kenapa panik begitu? Kau tidak mirip Choutarou yang biasanya deh…"

"Lihat Shishido-san!" Tangan kiri Choutarou mengguncang pundakku, sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah monitor yang cukup besar di depan kami. "Kikumaru dari Seigaku main singles!"

Dengan malas-malasan kuikuti telunjuk Choutarou, dan menit berikutnya akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa membuka mataku.

Kikumaru Eiji. Singles 2. SINGLES.

"Ini sungguhan?" Atau aku masih di alam mimpi? Kuputuskan untuk menepuk kepalaku dua kali, dan gambar di monitor itu tetap sama, tetap Kikumaru Eiji. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Oishi?"

"Dia di luar lapangan," Choutarou menjawabku, sebelum berbalik menanyaiku lebih banyak. "Apa Oishi-san juga akan main singles? Jadi Golden Pair dari Seigaku akan bubar??"

Kutatap sejenak kouhaiku itu. Melihat Kikumaru bermain singles dan bubarnya Golden Pair memang berita besar, tapi tak pernah kusangka kalau Choutarou akan bereaksi seheboh ini. Aku baru saja akan bicara, saat ponselku bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

1 new message-Atobe Keigo

"Ah. Berdasarkan informasi yang baru aku dapat, Oishi dan Kikumaru memang dari awalnya akan main doubles…." Kuharap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan Choutarou. Dari tadi anak itu kelihatan aneh, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum turnamen nasional, Seigaku mengubah susunan pemainnya, begitu? Tapi kenapa?" Choutarou masih terus bertanya.

"Aku juga kurang jelas masalah ini. Disini tidak ditulis alasannya kenapa…." Karena yang tertulis malah Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Jangan malas-malasan. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.

"Apa mereka merasa kalau susunan pemainnya sudah bisa diprediksi lawan, makanya diubah secara mendadak, begitu?" Aku benar-benar kesal pada Atobe sekarang. Gara-gara program bodoh ini, Choutarou lama-lama bisa berubah menjadi Itsuki Murehiko.

"Mungkin begitu…." Jawabanku sangat seadanya. "Atau…."

"Atau…?"

"Juga ada kemungkinan dia cedera. Sebagai sesama pemain tennis, aku rasa inilah alas an yang paling tidak diharapkan."

Aku senang Choutarou tidak lagi bertanya, tapi kata-katanya selanjutnya malah membuatku bingung. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu ya."

"Padahal aku berharap kita akan bisa bertanding melawan Golden Pair nantinya," aku bisa mendengar nada murung dari suaranya.

"Hei, hei… Sekarang ini Seigaku juga belum tentu masuk babak selanjutnya." Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Choutarou. "Kau itu jangan bilang 'aku ingin bertanding melawan Seigaku' dengan santai begitu. Mereka itu menjadikan kita, Hyotei sebagai batu pijakan. Setelah itu masih bilang mengasihani kita pula."

"Ya, itu benar….Tapi maksudku bukan begitu. Aku ingin bertanding melawan mereka, bukan untuk dikasihani, tapi karena mereka sudah menginjak kita sebagai batu loncatan, makanya kali ini kita harus menang," jabarnya. Begitulah Choutarou. Dia memang baik hati, tapi dia bisa menempatkan kebaikan itu pada tempatnya.

"Lalu… Shishido-san sudah kelas tiga kan?"

"Hn." Pertanyaan apaan ini? "Ada masalah apa?"

"Intinya, ini adalah tahun terakhir aku bisa bermain doubles dengan Shishido-san. Semua ini bukan hanya demi diriku sendiri, tapi juga demi Shishido-san," ucapnya lantang.

Demi aku? Aku tertegun. Inikah alasannya kenapa reaksi Choutarou sampai seperti itu ketika dia pikir Golden Pair akan bubar? Inikah alasannya kenapa dia sangat ingin mengalahkan Oishi dan Kikumaru? Demi _aku_?

"Choutarou…"

"Lalu ada lagi," dia menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar. "Kita harus membuktikan kalau Golden Pair dari Hyotei lebih kuat dari Golden Pair-nya Seigaku, ya kan?"

Aku balas memandangnya, sambil mengulum senyumku. Tidak biasanya Choutarou semangat begini. "Kurasa akhir-akhir ini cara bicaramu semangat sekali ya," aku menggodanya.

"Iya," Choutarou menjawab. "Aku sudah belajar banyak dari Shishido-san."

"Eh, tapi aku kan sudah sering bilang kau tidak perlu meniru cara bicaraku." Whoa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Choutarou meniru cara bicaraku. Aku sama sekali bukan role model yang baik untuk dia tiru.

"Ah, gawat. Kita cuma memperhatikan pertandingan saja, lupa memberikan komentar." Aku sudah bisa membayangkan Atobe di sebelah radio, sudah bersiap membunuhku karena membuat malu nama Hyotei. "Pertama-tama…. harus bilang apa ya…."

"Bagaimana kalau perkenalan dulu?" Terima kasih Tuhan, aku punya Choutarou di sampingku. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau partnerku hari ini adalah Kabaji, yang sangat jarang bicara selain 'usu' atau Jirou, yang kerjanya tidur melebihi seekor panda setiap harinya.

"Kau benar. Aku Shishido Ryou, kelas tiga Hyotei Gakuen,," aku mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Audio Commentary kali ini dibawakan oleh wakil Hyotei Gakuen. Sebenarnya kenapa Atobe menyuruhku datang sih…. Katanya dia ada urusan lain…. Benar-benar deh… kenapa harus aku sih… memangnya tidak ada orang lain…. Oshitari…. Gakuto… Hiyoshi…. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, tetap saja Atobe yang paling cocok. Dia kan selalu menarik perhatian…. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau sudah begini…"

"Anou…. Shishido-san…." Aku menoleh. Choutarou tertawa kecil. "Apa aku sudah boleh memperkenalkan diri?"

Wah, kelewatan sekali aku. Bisa-bisanya aku terus menggerutu dan lupa kalau aku sekarang bukan sedang siaran sendiri. Aku segera minta maaf dan mempersilakan Choutarou dengan perkenalan dirinya

"Ootori Choutarou, kelas dua Hyotei Gakuen. Kali ini karena ditunjuk Shishido-san, makanya aku ikut di Audio Commentary ini." Choutarou menatapku sejenak. "Shishido-san, aku bangga dan senang sekali!"

Mendengarnya bilang begitu, aku jadi merasa agak bersalah. Aku capek dan aku kesal sekali Atobe menyuruhku siaran begini. Tapi ketika dia bilang aku boleh bawa teman, gambar yang terlintas di otakku tak sampai sedetik kemudian adalah doubles partnerku, Choutarou.

Jadi, ketika aku bilang padanya kalau kami adalah teman baik dan aku selalu bermain doubles bersamanya, juga karena itu aku percaya kali ini commentary ini pun akan bisa kami lakukan dengan baik, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Aku akan berusaha, Shishido-san!"

Setelah membuang-buang waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menggerutu dan sesi perkenalan diri, akhirnya kami memulai tugas dan tujuan utama kami ke sini, melakukan commentary.

Kami memulai commentary dengan melakukan perbandingan sederhana dari gaya permainan Kikumaru dan Kai Yuujiro-- ini ideku, yang segera kusesali setelah Choutarou menyebut kalau permainan akrobatik Kikumaru mirip dengan Gakuto. Choutarou langsung meralat ucapannya dan minta maaf pada Mukahi-san, segera setelah aku mengingatkan bahwa Gakuto sangat benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan Kikumaru. Biarpun Choutarou tidak bilang, aku tahu dia masih khawatir kalau Gakuto akan marah, jadi kuputuskan aku akan bicara pada Gakuto nanti, menjelaskan kalau perbandingan itu awalnya ideku, dan Choutarou hanya tidak sengaja mengungkit dia dan Kikumaru.

Kami terus memperhatikan pertandingan yang semakin seru, saking serunya aku sampai terlarut dan, entah kau percaya atau tidak, memberikan komentar-komentar yang serius. Setidaknya untuk aku yang bukan Inui, Yanagi, atau manajer St. Rudolph (aku lupa siapa namanya, yang dulu kulihat memakai baju ungu bercorak bunga itu) yang selalu berkutat dengan data dan skenario setiap harinya, ini bisa dibilang serius.

Tepat disaat Kai melancarkan Viking Horn-nya, dengan rasa bangga aku berseru, "Nah, benar kan apa yang kubilang, dari tadi dia sudah mengincar ini!"

Partnerku hanya melongo dan bertanya, "Mengincar? Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Ternyata Choutarou memang mada mada dane." Baik, kuakui aku tidak seharusnya bicara begitu, tapi apa boleh buat, pertandingannya memang sedang seru, dan konsentrasiku terpusat disana.

Choutarou menyahutiku, sepertinya dia bilang kalau mada mada dane itu biasanya hanya Echizen yang bilang, aku juga tidak jelas. Aku terus bicara tentang Kai, Kikumaru, dan pertandingan mereka, sampai akhirnya dia bertanya, "Shishido-san… apa kau sengaja mengacuhkan aku?"

"Bukan… aku tidak bermaksud begitu…. Kau tahu, jarang sekali kan aku bisa bicara serius begini?"

"Maaf," ia menjawab singkat. Kadang-kadang aku bingung pada Choutarou. Ini kan salahku, kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf padaku?

"Sudahlah. Nah, Choutarou, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Choutarou mulai bicara tentang pendapatku yang dia nilai lebih teoritis dan agak tidak mungkin untuk dipraktekkan. Setelah kupikir lagi, dia benar. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, dia malah bilang kalau aku mada mada dane! Bukan itu saja, dia juga tertawa sinis seusai dia memberikan teori baru yang mematahkan semua pendapatku dan aku kalah berdebat dengannya.

Aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak suka Choutarou meniru ucapanku ataupun tingkah lakuku. Sekali lagi aku bilang, aku bukan contoh yang baik untuk dia, dan aku tidak mau suatu saat kehilangan doubles partnerku kalau suatu saat orang tua Choutarou berpikir kalau anaknya mulai terkena pengaruh buruk dan memindahkan dia dari Hyotei.

"Mada mada dane itu omongannya Echizen Ryoma. Kau jangan menirunya," kataku.

"Eh? Tapi kan tadi... Shishido-san bukannya juga..." Tuh kan.... kenapa sih kau meniruku?

Aku memotong perkataannya dan menyuruhnya mendengarkanku bicara, yang akhirnya benar-benar dia lakukan setelah protes "Shishido-san jahat..." kepadaku.

Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang pertandingan. Choutarou mematahkan setiap omonganku dengan pendapatnya, yang memang lebih masuk akal, bahwa tidak mungkin Kikumaru sengaja bergerak ke arah yang salah untuk menjebak Kai, lalu dalam waktu sepersekian detik bergerak lagi ke arah lain. Dan ini tidak akan ada artinya kalau Kai juga sedang menjebak Kikumaru.

Kurasa mungkin dia masih marah karena tadi aku mengacuhkannya. Tapi ketika kubilang masalah jebakan ini ditutup karena menurut teorinya, yang telah kusetujui, adalah sesuatu yang tidak logis, Choutarou malah kelihatan sedih.

"Maafkan aku… aku tadi cuma mau membuat suasana yang lebih seru… Tidak tahunya malah mematikan topiknya… dan sekarang tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi… Padahal jarang-jarang kita ditunjuk untuk siaran begini… tapi aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa…"

"Bukan… bukan begitu Choutarou. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, kok." Aku tidak tahan melihatnya begini. Dan memang benar, dia sudah banyak membantuku. Mau menemaniku saja sudah bagus. Cuma aku yang tidak tahu diri dan mengacuhkannya tadi. "Dengar Choutarou, asal kau ada di sisiku, hatiku entah bagaimana caranya pasti akan merasa tenang."

Apa ini kata-kataku barusan terlalu berlebihan untuk diucapkan lewat radio? Apapun itu, tapi memang begitulah adanya. Aku bicara jujur, tanpa ada yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Shishido-san…"

Melihat mata bulat Choutarou yang memandangiku, insting jahilku muncul. Kudekati mike dan berkata: "Hei, aku tidak punya maksud lain yang aneh-aneh ya."

Seperti dugaanku, dia mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung yang manis. "Ha?"

"Iya, hanya perasaan tidak gugup saja seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Kalau itu aku mengerti kok," Choutarou tertawa. "Tapi…. Apa maksudnya 'maksud lain yang aneh-aneh' ? Aku selama ini memandang Shishido-san sebagai senpai dengan rasa hormat…. Aku tidak pernah merendahkanmu atau bagaimana…. Kau bilang begitu aku juga kaget…. Kalau Shishido-san merasa terganggu… atau bagaimana…. Aku… Aku…."

"Iya, aku tahu," Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. "Aku cuma bercanda. Hanya mau menjahilimu sebentar saja."

"Tolong jangan menjahiliku," katanya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Wajahnya manis sekali walaupun sedang cemberut.

"Iya, iya," aku mulai mencari-cari bungkusan yang tadi kubawa bersamaku. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Choutarou sepertinya masih mau ngambek. "Maaf," katanya. "Aku memang tidak cocok untuk diajak bercanda."

Setelah hampir lima menit, akhirnya kutemukan juga bungkusan berisi kotak bekal kuning yang tadi pagi diberikan Ibu. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, aku tahu, tapi kotak bekal ini lumayan bisa menjaga panas makanan –aku tahu aku tidak pernah perlu meragukan barang hasil belanjaan ataupun masakan ibuku. Ibu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Hei, Choutarou." Dengan perlahan kubuka kotak bekal dan kugoyang-goyangkan sumpit kayu didepan wajahnya. "Ini kubawakan _shishamo_ kesukaanmu."

Aku mulai menghitung dalam hati. Tiga… Dua…. Satu….

"Waaaa! Yang benar?"

Leganya aku. Sepasang mata cokelat itu sudah bersinar-sinar lagi.

"Iya," aku tertawa kecil."Kau mau makan?"

"Hai!" Dia langsung mengambil sumpit kayunya. "Ittadakimasu."

"Enak tidak?"

"Enak!" katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Semuanya, silakan ikuti dulu pertandingannya."

Choutarou mulai memakan _shishamo_nya satu-persatu dengan lahap. Kutekan bagian belakang telingaku untuk mematikan mikrofon headset, dan Choutarou berjengit kaget saat tanganku bergerak di belakang telinganya. Dia terlalu antusias pada makanan, jadi soal headset ini akulah yang sekalian membantunya.

Kami berpandangan sejenak, lalu tertawa lepas.

Choutarou sempat menawariku untuk berbagi makanan, dan aku menggeleng. Anak itu kelihatannya puas dengan shishamo buatan Ibu. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihatnya makan selahap ini.

Masakan Ibu selalu enak. Gakuto dan Jirou sering kali mengambil sebagian bekalku waktu kami SD, dan aku akan marah pada mereka kalau mereka sudah bersekongkol memonopoli bekalku.

Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan melihat Choutarou memakan bekal buatan ibuku dengan nikmatnya, rasanya aku sudah bisa tersenyum puas.

**-Choutarou-**

Aku baru saja menghabiskan shashimo terakhirku ketika Shishido-san berteriak tiba-tiba: "Apa-apaan itu! Benar-benar dua orang?!"

Aku memperhatikan monitor dengan seksama, dan menghidupkan mikrofonku, "Un. Benar-benar dua orang."

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?!" Aku bisa mendengar nada protes dari Shishido-san sementara aku merapikan kotak bekal yang kini kosong melompong. "Apa dia membawa saudara kembarnya untuk main doubles?!"

"Bukan." Setahuku Kikumaru-san tidak punya saudara kembar. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tiba-tiba sepenggal kata-kata dari Sakaki-kantoku melintas di kepalaku. "Itu adalah teknik membelah diri."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin. Memangnya dia ninja?"

Aku juga tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kikumaru-san sama sekali bukan seorang ninja, apalagi sejenis amoeba. "Tapi penonton di sana semua bilang begitu. Mereka sepertinya kagum, semua bilang 'Sugoi, Eiji' "

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum," Shishido-san memegangi kepalanya. Aku baru mau bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja saat dia melanjutkan "Wasit juga seharusnya memberikan komentar atau apa begitu.."

Aku terus memantau apa yang terjadi di lapangan. "Memang sepertinya ada anggota Higa yang protes. Wasit juga sedang ke tempat Kikumaru-san untuk memastikan."

Lalu terjadilah keajaiban kedua hari ini. Dua Kikumaru-san hasil pembelahan diri tadi bersatu kembali.

"Eh? Sekarang sudah kembali jadi satu lagi, Shishido-san."

"Bukan begitu. Memang dari awal hanya ada satu orang. Tadi itu pasti salah lihat. Atau tidak, hanya halusinasi saja. Pokoknya lupakan saja, ya?"

"Tapi sekarang berubah jadi dua orang lagi." Hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan keanehan.

"Itu cuma salah lihat. Tidak usah dipedulikan!"

"Tapi mereka saling bicara satu sama lain…."

"Itu halusinasi. Jangan dipedulikan!"

"Tapi, tapi…. Shishido-san tadi juga lihat kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa!"

"Shishido-san!" Aku mengguncang pundaknya. "Tolong jangan tutup matamu! Lihat itu, kenyataannya mereka disitu!"

"ARGH!!!" Shishido-san melepaskan headsetnya dan dilempar kasar ke atas meja. "Kepalaku sakit. Aku pergi sebentar."

Habis bicara begitu, dia pergi, mengacuhkan aku yang terus memanggil namanya. Wah, bagaimana ini. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri disini. Bagaimana ini? Siaran, Choutarou, siaran. "Maaf semuanya, mulai sekarang, aku, Ootori Choutarou akan menemani anda dan membuat commentary. Benar-benar Choutarou, sendiri dan kesepian. Haaah…. Apa Shishido-san pikir aku ini membosankan makanya dia pergi ya… Aku sama sekali tak bisa membuat commentary dengan baik. Atau tadi…. Sikapku ada yang salah? Aku tidak sopan ya? Shishido-san… pasti sedang marah ya…. Haaah… kenapa aku baru bisa menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu ketika itu hilang dari aku???"

Atobe-buchou pasti marah kalau dia mendengar siaran ini. Kami pasti akan kena hukuman. Aku, dan Shishido-san juga. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku menolak saja waktu Shishido-san minta bantuanku kemarin….

"Hei, kudengar kau dari tadi ngedumel sendirian ngomongin apa sih?" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Shishido-san!!" aku berkata kaget.

Mungkin aku berteriak terlalu kencang. Shishido-san tertawa sambil menggoyangkan kaleng minuman yang penuh dinginnya seperti es itu ke pipiku lagi. "Nih, ambil. Diminum biar otakmu agak tenang."

Aku mengambil kaleng yang dia sodorkan. Sports drink. "Jadi Shishido-san tadi keluar mau beli ini?"

"Un."

"Syukurlah!" Bukannya kubuka, malah kuputar-putar kaleng itu. "Kupikir tadi aku mau dibuang sendirian disini…."

"Anak bodoh," Shishido-san kembali ke kursinya, dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa aku harus membuangmu? Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh, Choutarou."

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengacak rambutku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," kataku tenang.

Oke. Kami masih punya commentary yang harus dilakukan kalau tidak mau kena hukuman lebih parah lagi dari Buchou.

Pertandingan berjalan sangat seru. Kikumaru-san yang sudah menyatukan lagi pembelahan dirinya, mengeluarkan jurus andalan Kikumaru Beam. Sementara dari pihak lawan, Kai-san juga tidak mau kalah dengan Viking Horn-nya. Mereka sangat berusaha untuk mendapat skor terakhir. Kami berdua disini, hanya bisa menonton dan menyemangati mereka saja, baik Kikumaru-san ataupun Kai-san.

Game and Match. Kikumaru dari Seigaku. 7-6.

Kami terpana.

"Si Kikumaru itu… menang di singles…"

Pertandingan ini benar-benar menarik dan punya nilai tersendiri. Tak pernah kusangka Kikumaru Eiji yang selama ini terkenal dengan Golden Pair-nya hari ini turun di partai singles. Oh, bukan hanya itu. Ditambah dengan masalah stamina yang sudah berhasil ditangani, juga munculnya ekspresi serius yang jarang ada dari seorang Kikumaru-san, dia hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Si akrobatik player dari Seigaku itu… Dia main singles, dan menang pula.

"Kapan saja aku mau mencoba bertanding singles dengan si Kikumaru itu."

"Eh? Singles?"

"Iya," Jawabnya singkat "Kalau mereka sudah menang begini berarti, sesuai yang diharapkan Choutarou, kemungkinan kita melawan Seigaku akan makin besar. Bagus kan?"

Ah. Ini dia. Aku hampir lupa kalau partnerku yang sekarang asalnya juga dari seorang pemain singles. Kalau bukan karena dia kalah dari Tachibana Kippei dan dikeluarkan dari tim, mungkin sampai hari ini dia masih pemain singles

"Shishido-san…. Sebenarnya kau ingin kembali main singles ya.." Aku berkata murung. Kalau kau kembali ke singles…. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Selama ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan Shishido-san…

Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa…. Kalaupun dia mau kembali ke singles, nanti kami bisa bicara pada Atobe-buchou.

Aku tidak mau mengacaukan commentary yang sudah mendekati akhirnya ini dengan masalahku sendiri. Sudah cukup aku membuat masalah dari tadi. Mataku kembali ke monitor. Kikumaru-san menghampiri Oishi-san di pinggir lapangan. Dia bilang agar Oishi-san cepat sembuh jadi mereka bisa main doubles lagi.

"Nah, kau lihat kan. Golden Pair dari Seigaku sudah bersatu kembali..."

Benar sekali. Senang rasanya melihat itu.

"Kita sebagai Golden Pair-nya Hyotei juga tidak boleh kalah, iya kan?"

Eh? Jadi Shishido-san bukannya mau kembali ke singles? "H-hai! Iya, Shishido-san."

Aku senang sekali.

"Hmm... Baiklah, acara ini sudah mendekati akhirnya," seiring dengan berakhirnya pertandingan, maka berakhir juga commentary kami. "Commentary kali ini dibawakan oleh kami dari Hyotei Gakuen. Aku Shishido Ryou..."

".... dan aku Ootori Choutarou..."

Satu.... dua... tiga....

"Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan."

"Sampai jumpa. Bye-bye."

Wah.

"Shishido-san?"

"Ha?"

"Aba-aba yang tadi sepertinya tak ada gunanya..."

"Choutarou..."

Kami tertawa lepas.

Kurasa Atobe-buchou pasti tidak puas dengan commentary kali ini, dan kami mungkin akan dihukum.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Setidaknya aku tidak dihukum sendirian.

**-end-**

* * *

**Any comments? :D  
**


End file.
